Transformers justice
by jojobinks01
Summary: When a ancient orb of power threaten's both the transformers and dc, the autobots must team up with the justice league to stop this threat together.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy new years everyone. I hope you are having a wonderful time. so i was working on this story for a few months, and well here it is. don't worry more will come i promise.**

In the cold Antarctica Where nothing but snow, ice exist the Decepticons gathered here to look for an ancient Orb that contained power.

"AH! I can feel it's power! Power which I seek! Power which was hidden here when our scanners picked it up! Power which will soon be mine!" A one of the Decepticons said as he looks down with his red evil eyes. "Constructicons! Dig here the artifact is here! I can feel it's power!"

"What power? There's nothing here but cold, snow and ice!" A second voice complained.

"Power which can alter this war to our advantage! Power which we can finally destroy the blasted Autobots with!" The first voice answered back before Turning to one of his communication officers." Soundwave scan the area again for the artifact!"

"Scanning. Scanning. Artifact found few hundred feet below us." Soundwave responded. Scavenger nodded as he turned to the rest of the Constructicons "You heard him start digging!"

The second con was not convinced "Megatron what makes you think this artifact will turn the war in our favor?"

Megatron turns around and answers by knocking con over and puts his foot on the cons chest and says "Because Starscream! Before I became leader, I was a gladiator who heard of this great power that I'm feeling that was rumor to be old as Cybertron itself!"

Starscream grunted as he said "But that tale is a false rumor no one has ever to find it! How can you find it and if you can how can you control it?!"

Megatron toke his foot off Starscream as he answered "Because Starscream I'm the one who knows it's power and soon you will know it too!"

As Megatron turned to oversee the work Starscream got up and grumbled "If you say that artifact is power then I will take it for my own, overthrow you, and lead the Decepticon."

And hour later as the Constructicons finished the artifact was revealed with it glowing in Megatron's optics as he approaches it.

When he picked it up he said, "Soon the world will be mine and the Autobots will be no more!"

All the sudden a blaster shot the artifact out Megatron's hands in surprise and Megatron turned to see the attack in the weather as a voice the Decepticon known far too well.

"Sorry Megatron! Sounds like a deranged plan of what the humans would call a psychopath! And I'm afraid that you won't get your hands on whatever you found!" As the voice finished a semi-truck appears out the snowy fog with horning along with two dozen vehicles as the truck transformed into a body everyone knew. Optimus prime.

As Optimus finished transforming he ordered "Autobots! Transform and attack!" All the Autobots from small to big transformed and started firing at the cons.

Megatron ordered back "Decepticons! Attack!" As he fired his fusion cannon the others joining in the fight.

As the fight raged on back and forth the Sphere artifact Glowed of a blue and purple light that made Optimus stopped to look at it until his optics wide at what he saw.

"No, it cannot be. I thought it was a myth." He said as he turned to the his fellow Autobots. "Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee cover me I'm going after the Sphere!"

Hearing the orders Jazz gave a nod "Well keep them dancing on the ice as long as we can!"

Approved of what Jazz said, Optimus transforms and goes after the Orb, Skywarp see him and yells out "Megatron! Optimus is heading for the Orb!"

Seeing what Skywarp said Megatron clutches his hands into a fist as angrily yells "No! NO! I will not be denied what is rightfully mine!" Then jumps in the air towards Optimus and the orb.

As Optimus transforms and approaches towards the orb the matrix inside of him glows. Optimus stops and starts to feel like the Matrix is talking to him more warning him of the dangers that awaits with the orb.

As Optimus nods and closes in on the orb a shot fired out near his foot left foot as Optimus turns to see Megatron standing fusion cannon arming at him.

"Don't think prime that the orb belongs to you or you'll be extra parts for me when I have the orbs power!" Megatron threatens ready to fight Prime for it.

"The orb doesn't belong to you Megatron, or anyone else!" Optimus prime responded back ready to fight Megatron.

As Optimus and Megatron stared each other down then Optimus lunged for Megatron as the latter fired his cannon but, missed as Optimus crashes on to him and both began to brawl for the orb. Neither noticing Starscream closing for the orb.

At the battlefield where the Autobots and Decepticons continues to fire at each other, they notice the sky changing color.

"Say when the sky beginning to change differently to another color?!" Blaster asked as the Wheeljack tries to locate the source.

"I think I know! It's coming from the Orb! That's where Optimus and Megatron are at!" Bumblebee Answers.

"Then if Prime is in trouble Then we gotta help him!" Ironhide Exclaims As he notices the cons are coming up with the same conclusion.

"Then go! Help Optimus! We'll hold the cons here till your do!" Brawn yells as He open fires at the cons some more.

Ironhide and Bumblebee nods and transforms to head to Optimus.

Meanwhile the cons have come up with the same conclusion but notices Starscream missing.

"Hey where did Starscream go?!" Long Haul asks which the con in question was missing.

"I saw him follow Megatron that way!" Rumble answers pointing the direction where Megatron went. Soundwave look the way Megatron went as he orders "Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage. Stay here I will help Megatron against Optimus prime and Starscream!"

His minions nodded as Soundwave went to help Megatron.

Meanwhile at the orb. Optimus and Megatron were duking it out to see who get the orb. Fist hitting each other, Blasters firing, anything to prevent one another from grabbing the orb.

Neither noticing Starscream nearing the orb. "As soon as I grab this orb I will soon be the most powerful in the universe!"

But as he soon put his hand out the orb went began to fly on its own making fall on his tailpipe.

"What the?!" Starscream exclaims as the orbs begins to crackle violently grabbing the attention of Optimus and Megatron which both looked at the orb.

"No, the Orb!" Megatron yells. Knowing that if the orb was shot and wasn't repair soon. Something would happen to them all.

"The orb is growing unstable! Unless." Optimus said thinking of an idea as he heads to the orb to grab it. Megatron notices this and tries to stop Optimus "No I will not be denied!"

But it was too late. As the Orb crackled more violently, Optimus grabs to orb and throws in the air as fast he can make it.

As it flies the orb stops crackling, then unleashed a bright glow of blue and purple which made all who seen it cover their eyes quickly as the glow was to bright. Then the orb disappears complete.

When the Autobots and Decepticons recover Megatron angrily yells "You will pay for this Prime! Mark my words! You will pay!" He turns to Starscream who looks up at Megatron scared.

"As for you Starscream. I will find a punishment in mind for you. Decepticons retreat!" Megatron says as all the cons flew into the air leaving the Autobots in victory.

"Another day. Another defeat for the cons right Optimus?" Jazz asked Optimus who just stood there.

"Maybe Jazz. Maybe unless I'm mistaken for what I just saw." Optimus answered leaving the Autobots confuse of what he meant until bumblebee asks, "What Optimus?"

"Bumblebee I think we just sparked something that may change us forever." Optimus answer leaving the bots with more questions than answers, but knew it was for another day as the all transform and head back to base.

Little did they all realize that they have spark an event that will make history. Forever.

As the sky in an other verse was night an bright light shine as the orb dropped from the sky on the ground. A shaodw of a figure appear as it walked carefully towards it was it still shines a little.

The figure gave a dark smile as it said "What do we have here?" The figure reveals a woman with a look on her face of evil.

 **And behold! drum roll please follow by the entrance theme of transformers devastion... Transformers justice. those of you reading this may think at first glance of the story it may be just g1. Well folks this is going to futher. im gonna bring the aspects of well every charatcer in the dc verse cartoon. from the justice league to teen titans to young justice.**

 **hope you enjoy the story, and remember. till all are one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note the following chapters are different than the cartoon, for this is a mix of well. you'll see.**

In the orbit of Earth drifts a space station. Some aliens that go to Earth think that Humanity built itself a big space station. Well, that may be to some folks. But to those on earth, and those who visit the planet, it's known as the Watchtower, home to the defenders of the Earth - the Justice League.

Inside, heroes were going on about there work. Crime hasn't been high lately and some would consider it a relief. But one person would consider it worrisome.

"Come on, Bats. Maybe the villains realized they need a vacation and have taken one;" Green Lantern said, which was responded to by a glare from Batman.

"He's right, we all need that time to relax and refresh from battle. Besides, we both know about how you always just patrol Gotham and brood around. Maybe you could find some new hobby." Diana offered with a smile.

"Getting a new hobby is as hard dealing with a riddle from the Riddler;" Batman countered as they head towards an elevator.

"Well, ain't you easy to persuade." Green Lantern responded crossing his arms as they stepped on to the lift.

"Bruce, we realize that ever since your... protege became engaged with Starfire, you have been edgy on yourself. Even those with powers, and... engagements, they know that they need to be cautious when around you;" Diana said.

She went carefully when speaking about Richard Greyson aka Nightwing aka the former and first Robin, ever since they'd both had a near fallout when Robin feared he was becoming like Batman. It became worse when Robin left his old team, the Young Justice, had left to form a new team called the Teen Titans by the news media.

But that was roughly two years ago. Over that time things had changed. One was the demanding of Starfire for Richard and Catwoman for Bruce. The latter had to listen to Catwoman while she was really ticked off at him over some problems he and Richard had. Relations are still a little bit strained but gotten better. Richard even chat's with his old team once and a while.

"Besides what could happen right now that could persuade you gonna be busy?" Green lantern asked. As soon as he said that an alarm rang off which got the three's attention. "Asked to soon," Mutter GL as the elevator stopped and the three of them rushed off to the hanger.

As they arrived to the hanger they meet up with Superman and several others.

"What's the problem?" Batman asked as they got on to the Justice jet.

"We detected an energy spike in the middle of the United States, The YJ team reported it not just 5 minutes ago. They're already heading there along with the Teen Titans from Jump City;" Superman answered, knowing full well about the glare that Batman was giving him. He knew he shouldn't have said 'Teen Titans'.

"Right. Let's get to the site;" Batman said.

As he made his way into the jet, Superman took a second to gulp as he knew that sometimes Batman could be very dangerous when someone rubs on him the wrong way.

"Don't worry; we've survived many things. We can survive grumpy old Bats." GL said with a smirk as he flew his way to Earth.

" _Great. Another one of Hal's jokes."_ Superman thought as he made his way to Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile**_...

Five Heroes made their way towards the site along with another five heroes, as they made sure that whatever the orb was secure when the others arrived.

"So like old times right Nightwing?" One of the heroes said as he carried Artemis.

"Yeah except I had much more humor back then!" Nightwing answered as he was on his bike with his current girlfriend, Starfire flying next to him.

"Could we please focus on the mission and not you two ranting like old times please?" Artemis asked annoyed as they are 2 minutes near the orb.

"Yeah cause i see... Luthor!" Connor yelled as he look ahead to see, lex, Circe, many those who are in the legion of doom there.

"This is got to be something that these people want." Aqualad concluded as he ready himself.

"Yeah and right now they spotted us!" Cyborg pointed out as a few villains went after them.

"Titans/Team! Go! "Nightwing and Kaldur said as the same time as both teams went into action.

While the battle was happening Luthor stared at the orb while Circe was talking, "This orb has been here before, Back when i was young. How i had Dream of wielding what ever power it was in there, until those accursed amazons warriors from themascryia, stopped me from doing so, but not before the orb vanished!"

"Well with the orb now here you can have your revenge, and together we can use whatever power that's in here to take over the world." Lex luthor said as he then saw a dent in it. "Was that there before or did it came with it?" He then asked as Circe went to look at it.

"No it wasn't someone or something must have damage this." Circe hissed as a voice shot out, "Maybe we'll help damage it more."

The Two villains in question turned around as Superman was there with his arms crossed, as the rest of the justice league, the young justice, and the teen titans stood behind him.

"So you came here to help this boy here?" Lex asked As Superboy give a angry look at him as Superman narrowed his eyes at Luthor.

"We're both here to stop you from doing what ever that is for you own use." Superman answered as he ready himself for Luthor, "So you can either surrender and no one get's hurt or we do this the hard way."

"If it means getting rid of you and your justice league, then it's going to be the hard way." Luthor answered as he ready his suit and prepare to fight.

"Good, cause both you, him, and i know we don't do the easy way." Superboy said as he charged at luthor and the others while the other heroes began as the well as the villains.

Heroes and villains crash, over the giant orb. From magic users to brawlers, to tech users, a big fight was taking place.

Wonder woman clashed with Circe as both tried to outsmart the other "I don't know what the orb is but it will not stay here where you can use it's power to People of this world!"

"As long as i dream of power and dominance of this world, no one will stop me from using the orb!" Circe angrily said as she used a magic spell which Wonder woman blocked.

Batman, nightwing was up against Deathstroke, and joker, as they both traded words.

"What good uses would you gained out of the orb?!" Nightwing asked as his tow Estimca sticks collided with Slade's sword.

"Something that i hope i can take revenge on for ruining me, turning my daughter against me! Ruining my plans to take over the world! Exposing Terra to my lies about her! You!" Slade answered as he tried defeat Nightwing, while batman and Joker were duking it out.

"Just because you have the orb doesn't mean it belongs to you Joker!" Batman said as he dodge one of jokers hits.

"Oh but batsy! The wonders chaos with this orb will do for me are endless!" Joker said as Batman made a punch on him.

Superman and Luthor toke to the skies and they both dodge and tried to get a hit at each other.

"What ever that orb is you won't get your hands on it for your own use!" Superman said as he made a punch at Luthor sending him back to the ground as he charge but was hit back by a blast from Luthor.

"That's what you think Superman! but i have visions right now of what the orb will provide for me! And you or anyone in this matter will never stop me from making those vision become realities!" Luthor said as he prepare to fired only to get hit by superboy which threw him towards the orb, as he went to help Superman up.

As Luthor recover he saw a light come out of the orb as everyone did and stop as the orb grew unstable.

"No! No! My plans for the orb!" Circe said as she tried to stop what ever's happening to the orb.

"Everyone's it's going to suck us in if my scanners are reading right!" Cyborg yelled out as his data went nuts.

"Let's get out of here!" Joker said as he tried to run as did everyone else but it was too late. The orb began to suck all of them in as they along with the orb disappear in a bright white light.

 **And that's the end of this chapter every one. Now i read your comments and I do agree about that statement about a transformers and justice league crossover, and this is what im doing. Im not doing this to be popular, Im not doing this for glory, im doing it for you. For people who read this to enjoy and imagine. till next time remember "Till all are one."**


	3. Chapter 3

In the sky above Monument Valley, all seemed peaceful and quiet - until the sound of a Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II with a Desert storm colors of green and black camouflage appeared going at high speed around the tall, pointed rocks that landscaped the valley.

"Yahoo! I'm loving this planet already!" The Jet yelled out as he transformed and his hands grabbed one of the rock points and swag around it before he then transformed back and flew towards a group in the distance. As he flew over them, he received a call from of the cars, "Hey Breakaway! Watch where you going! You could've got us killed!"

"Relax your concern, bro, his moves are awesome!" A voice came over the line as the person in question was a Blue car with red and yellow flames.

"See? Even Hotshot think's my moves are great!" Breakaway added as he flew to the sky and then came back down.

"Well that's because he's the hotheaded show-off sometimes." A female voice came over the line.

"Ah! You wound me Ridy!" Hotshot said pretending to be upset, as he pulled up next to the pink and white race car.

"Don't make me come after ya Blue shot!" The female voice warned as she speed in front of him.

"Why? Afraid that one of these days I may beat you?" Hotshot asked as he tried to get next to her but to no avail.

"Who knew your little bro can still be annoying?" A Green and Yellow Military car, Springer, said as he was next to a red and yellow car with flames, Hot Rod along with a blue car Arcee.

"I get the feeling Springer. Roddy, aren't you supposed to be the old one here?" Arcee asked as they stopped near a cave.

"Well Arcee, it's not easy when you got two immature bots here." Hot rod answered as he transformed in to his robot form, as did the others, with Breakaway joining them.

"It's not that simple to calm them down, but would someone please answer me why are we here?" Springer asked as he crossed his arms.

"This is the cave where the Television show Airwolf was film at!" Hotshot answered as he head in side, "Come on guys!"

"Is he still going on about that Copter I scanned online off what the humans call the internet? How in the Allspark is he getting these things?" Springer asked as the gang headed in side. It annoyed him that every time Hotshot came near him and call him "Airwolf's buddy." Kup and Ultra Magnus, with help from Hot Rod, once had to stop him from chasing that little bot version of what a human would called a toddler down.

"Don't ask me. Knowing earth culture, some people get to showing off big surprises." Hot Rod answered as they headed to the spot where Hot Shot was sitting at.

"Now all we need is for Springer to transform into his third mode right at this spot so I can take a picture of him and we show the others back at HQ!" Hot shot said excitedly as Springer put a hand to his face.

"There's no way I'm going to do that!" he protest while Hot Shot just continued, cause it didn't stop him like it did Hot Rod back when they were young.

"Please? I wanna show Bumblebee what we did here!" Hot Shot explained.

"Alright! I'll do it but only once." Springer said as he move to where Hot shot was was he transformed into the Helicopter and waited there as Hot Shot took the picture and gave a thumbs up as Springer transformed.

"There are we done?" Override asked as she stood near Hot shot.

"NO! There's more places of movies that were filmed here!" Breakaway answered as the rest except for Hot Shot just groaned as they went out.

L _et's hope Optimus excuses us when we tell him what we were doing;_ Hot Rod thought as he suddenly thought about something he was going to ask Optimus about which made him stop - his dad, Fire Winger. It was something he always wondered about - what had happened to him. He wanted to ask Optimus before he left cybertron in the ark with the other Autobots following shortly after.

"Hot Rod, you OK?" a voice asked.

Hot Rod looked at Arcee who was waiting for him outside the cave as the others headed off. The look she had of worry made him feel bad.

"Yeah it's just..." Hot rod tried to explain as Arcee went to close to him so they could both engage in a bond link - something all spark mates share when they were together. Optimus and Elita shared this experience when together as did Ironhide with Chromia.

 _"It's okay Rod, were both here alone for now."_ Arcee said in their link as Hot Rod sighed then went to sit down at the wall with Arcee following him.

 _"It's just that when we came here I wanted to ask Optimus about my... father, and what happened to him, but since the Decepticons are here on Earth, I hardly had time to ask him about it;"_ Hot Rod explained as Arcee put a hand to his shoulder, and gently squeezed it.

 _"Don't worry; maybe when the Decepticons are defeated or when we have time, you could asked him."_ Arcee offered and Hot rod gave a sad smile. They both moved to hug each other as a voice yelled out "Hey you love bots! You coming or not?"

Hot Rod groaned as he putted a hand to his face while Arcee just smirked, they both went outside to meet up with the others.

"OK now that you two are here, we can begin to look for where once were the scenes of movies." Override said.

"She wore the yellow ribbon is at!" Hot Shot answered with excitement as Springer just gave a confused look then asked "Why are we doing this anyway?"

"Because if one of these days we ever want to become movie stars like Hoist almost did, then we need to know our locations!" Breakaway answered as he and Hot Shot both gave a high five. Suddenly a light appeared as the six bots turned around to find the source.

"Anyone seeing where that light is coming from?!" Hot rod yelled as he shield his eyes.

"Looks like it's coming from that hill!" Hot shot answered as he pointed towards the light on the hill.

"Breakaway, fly up and observe. Springer, you back him up. The rest, let's get to that light!" Hot Rod ordered as every bot nodded and transformed.

At the hill the light was still there as five figures fell out of it on the ground. They groaned before the light vanished. Hot Shot noticed them and he pointed towards them when the blinding light stopped. "Hey who are those guy's?"

Arcee shrugged as she began to answer but was cut of by Breakaway "Out-of-this-universe invaders dressed up as humans!"

The others gave really skeptical looks as a sound made from one of the figures got their attention.

"Uh Hot Rod, what are we supposed to do if someone flies from the light and moans a moment later?" Springer asked which made Hot Rod give him look before turning his eyes towards the five people. They heard a groan again as one of the figures partly moved, a female judging by the look with green skin and long red hair.

Miss martian groaned as she put a hand to her head and opened her eyes. _"Where am I? Are Connor, and the other's alright?!"_ Megan thought in panic before she looked around to see her friends. Relief flooded her until she saw the giant robots.

"Wh.. Wh.. Who are you?" Miss Martian stammeringly asked as the six bots stared back at her. One of them said, "See; I told you. People from other dimensions!"

"Not helping, Breakaway;" Hot Rod said as he knelt down and Miss Martian readied herself, only for Hot Rod to say "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

This confused Miss martian while Springer just put a hand to his head as Arcee said, "Hot Rod, she doesn't know what you said."

"Thought it could work since it did on others like how Kup did it." Hot rod said before saying to Miss Martian. "Sorry; I'm Hot rod as you heard and she's Arcee. The green and yellow bot is Springer, the other femme is Override, and the two goofs are Breakaway and Hot shot."

"Hey!" Both Hot shot and Breakaway exclaimed as more groans were heard from the YJ team as they woke up to see the giant bots. They got up, ready to attack until Miss Martian said "Stop! They don't want to fight us!"

"You sure about that Miss Martian?" Artemis asked as she aimed one of her bows at Override who had no idea what to do as the others were doing the same thing.

"Trust me they don't. " Miss Martian confirmed which Superboy then pointed to the sky "Then explain that."

Everyone looked up as the Autobots took out their weapons "Decepticons! Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust by the looks of them!" Springer exclaimed as he took aim with his rifle and fired.

As the shot fired through the air Thrust said "Those autobots know were here! Let's get them!"

"What?! Against six of those bots?" Ramjet asked as the cons dodge the blaster fire.

"They just young bots, perfect for scrap. Lets wing them down!" Dirge countered as the began to fire back at the ground as the superheroes and the autobots dodge.

"Is there anything we can do?" Miss Martian asked as they all toke cover.

"Yeah! Hide or try to find help!" Breakaway answered as he took aim with a sniper rifle and fired a shot but was met by a stare from Kid flash and a pout as always for the team.

"Wait a minute, hide or find help?! Excuse me, we're superheroes from another verse, and just not 5 minutes ago, we were fighting over this orb from Lex Luthor and his group of super bad guys! What danger could these guys give?!" Kid flashed asked.

Hot Shot responded, "You don't know how dangerous these cons are!" as he fired a shot towards Dirge who took the hit at the shoulder.

"Cheap shot, Autobot! Take this!" Dirge yelled as he fired a shot onto the rocks where the Autobots had taken cover. Arcee notice what was happening and exclaimed "Guys watch out!" As she began to shot the rocks. Artemis saw this and began to fire at the rocks with her arrows, blowing them so they can become smaller.

"These con's want to play rough? I can play rougher!" Artemis commented as she took aim towards Ramjet and fired an arrow towards the con's left leg. The trick arrow gave a small shock and as Ramjet felt the shock, he stopped firing and grabbed his leg, "Why, that female! I'm going to turn her into a fired corpse!"

"Not if I got anything to say about it!" Override yelled out as she toke a shot towards Dirge, knocking the con down. Thrust looked around and as he saw both of his fellow cons defeated, he began to panic, "It's no use! Let's get out of here!"

The other two cons agreed and they both transformed and flew off into the sky. The six Autobots stopped and the five heroes relaxed. Hot Shot looked at Artemis and gave a grin. "That was some nice shooting."

"Thanks. Took a lot of practice and looks like those cons are not immune after all." Artemis responded as she flipped her hair, "Now if you excuse us, we've got to go find the others."

"Wait, what others?" Springer asked and Miss Martian began to explain everything - from who the others were to how they got there.

"Sounds like we need to speak to Optimus about this;" Hot Rod said as the others agreed.

This got the heroes confuse "Who's Optimus?" Connor asked.

"He's our leader, a hero to most of us young bots;" Breakaway answered as he and the others transformed and the heroes got in Hot Rod as the Autobots explained everything about themselves in turn.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon's underwater base, a voice can be heard, "YOU ARE A FOOL, STARSCREAM!"

In the main center of the base, Starscream was down on the ground trying and to back away from the wrathful Megatron. For the full week after the Orb disappeared in Antarctica, Starscream had been facing the Wrath of Megatron for his supposed betrayal when he tried to grab the orb.

"I should offline you or throw you down the deepest lava pit - or maybe turn you into a oversize computer and leave you as a example for those who would try to betray me!" Megatron Yelled out at Starscream, who'd turn his head to look at the other cons for support. Of course, he couldn't find any due to them not wanting to be the focus of Megatron's rage.

"P..P.. Please Lord Megatron! I didn't mean to betray you! I was going to keep the orb save until you defeated Optimus Prime!" Starscream explained trying to defend himself, but judging by the look of Megatron's face, he wasn't buying it.

"Then explain to me of why Soundwave and the others found you not fighting the Autobots?!" Megatron yelled out.

As Starscream tried to stutter, Soundwave came in, "Alert. Alert. An unknown energy source was detected not far from mainland."

This seemed to calm Megatron down as he turned around to face Soundwave, much to the relief of Starscream, who he got up.

"An unknown energy source? Maybe a source to turn the tide against the Autobots!" Megatron said as he turned to the Decepticons and barked out orders. "Decepticons, prepare to move out!"

"Alert. Alert. Unknown beings detected near the source was well;" Soundwave added and Megatron raised a hand as he and the others went to the entrance. "No matter we will deal with those pesky humans, and find the source, and Starscream - don't think you are lucky to be saved by this incursion."

The con in question gave a gulp as the Tower came out of the water and Megatron and the other Decepticons began to fly towards the energy source.

Lex Luthor opened his eyes as he looked around at his surroundings and he spotted the orb. He began to get up to see Joker, Circe, Gorilla Grodd, Slade, and several other villains getting up around him.

"Wow, talk about some headache I got from that bright light show!" Joker said as he looked around "Are we dead?"

"No my clown friend. We are not." Lex Luthor answered as he grinned. How foolish it was to think for the superheroes that they could stopped them with the orb.

"Hmm. Well we might be cause of those robots in the sky." Grodd said as he pointed to the sky.

The other's followed his look and they saw giant robots with some sort of purple symbol on them descending.

As the Decepticons landed, they pointed their guns at the villains, causing several of them to aim their own weapons back, but Luthor shot a look towards Megatron who said, "You creatures are in my way towards an unknown energy source. Back down if you wish to live."

Luthor raised an eyebrow as he put his arms behind his back and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr... um... What's your name?"

"The name is Lord Megatron - Leader of the Decepticons, Conquer of Planet's and right now a threat to any humans or creatures who will stop me from achieving my goal for power which lays within an orb that somehow come back here!" Megatron answered as he pointed to the orb where Circe was. Luthor thought up an idea.

"Why, Lord Megatron, the reason the orb came back was because it wants us both together to use its power to conquer both my Earth and your Earth;" Luthor answered smoothly, which caused the villains to look at him like he had lost his mind. The cons looked at each other.

"Some sort of trick, my liege." Barricade said, who had just arrived to earth about 3 days ago and had taken the form of a police car mustang.

He looked at Luthor distrustfully.

"Yeah he looks like he can lie!" Rumble added and he aimed his blaster at Luthor. Luthor shook his head as he walked towards Megatron.

"On the contrary, my dear Decepticon friends. I Have the same goals as you leader here. Total Earth domination, which I would have if not for that oversize boy scout and his friends - The Justice League." Luthor answered with hints of venom in his voice as Megatron gave thought to him.

"You refer to the Justice League as if their like the autobots!" Megatron pointed out and Grodd nodded.

"That is correct, oh mighty one. Those super heroes interrupt a lot of our plans all the time! But with your help and the orb! We may be able to defeat those Heroes and those Autobots you mentioned." Grodd added.

Megatron gave a thought to it all a moment longer and he then agreed. "Very well then we have a deal. Consider this an alliance to rid us of our mortal enemies."

Luthor grinned as he put out a hand as Megatron put out his index finger to shake hands on the deal. _"Superman better wish he wasn't born."_ Luthor thought evilly as they both went towards the orb.

 **Bum bum bum! That's the end of chap 3. Kind of a longer one than the last two, but it was important to get enough detail on to the story as i can. For those of you who are surprise and is going to raise some questions ye. I ship Hot rod and Arcee. Well i'll see you in the next one. Until then. All are one.**


	4. Chapter 4

At Autobot Headquarters located in the ark under a mountain four hours eariler, the current Autobots there were busy doing things. Some doing repairs on the Ark and it's defenses, some relaxing and talking, while others were monitoring for Decepticon activate.

Currently in the main room of the Ark, Optimus Prime was busy chatting with Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Grimlock, Sliverbolt, and Hot Spot, along with Kup, and Ultra Mangus, who recently came to Earth with Hot Rod and the others as they all listen to Ironhide as usual about the Decepticons, "Come on guys! Those cons could be planing something this very moment right now underneath our own noses!"

"You worry to much my man. Ever since the Antarctica battle those cons had been keeping quiet." Jazz countered, as Ironhide crossed his arms, giving a grunt of disagreement. Ever since that battle the Autobots have been relaxing for a week getting a surprise in the formed of Ultra Magus, Optimus old friend from the Cybertron war and his second in command, Kup and old fighter who's been friends with Ironhide ever since they were young, and the rest which included Optimus which gave a double look as he commented that Hot Rod grew a lot higher along with the others.

"While Jazz may be right on one hand, Ironhide may be right too. The Decepticons could be plotting a new scheme against us with out us knowing, the best example the drilling of the earth's core." Prowl added in while some of the bots agreed but made Kup confused.

"What in tar nation do you guys mean by drilling the Earth's core? when I was going around the galaxy with the young bots and some others looking for you we didn't find anyone trying to drill any planet's core." Kup asked which Grimlock putted a hand to Kup's shoulder.

"It long story for I Grimlock to tell you!" Grimlock offered while Kup put a hand to his chin as Optimus just stood there listening until he groan in pain as he got on his knees as he collapse while those around him began to shout his name as he began to see a vision and fell to unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mission city, Bumblebee was in his vehicle mode as he was waiting for Spike to get done of what he called a "Date" with Carly. Over the last few weeks they been talking and have somehow developed a romantic interest within one another.

Those two somehow made Bumblebee think back on before he and the others came to Earth, back before they left Cybertron on the ark, back when he was with her.

 _"Hey Bee! Be careful that covert mission may bite ya in the tailpipe someday!"_ A voice came out of nowhere who was giggling as Bumblebee transformed and look around.

 _"Hey! Im careful with my paint job! How about that Whip?!"_ He heard himself asked laughing, that's when it kicked into him that he was having what human may called flash backs.

 _"Hey Bee.. I just want you to... Well. Be careful when you're gone ok? I just can't afford to lose you."_ He heard the voice again which he knew of what she was talking about. It was the eve when himself and the others left on the ark.

 _"I will Spark whip. I promise."_ He then saw a figure who was coming near him. A Femme with a red paint job with a light color of yellow, Face plate with red markings under her eyes.

"Sari..." Bumblebee said softly as they both looked at each other as a voice came to him.

"Bumblebee? Hey Bumblebee wake up!"

He woke up to find himself in his vehicle mode as he saw Spike and Carly next to him as they gave a laugh.

"Man we must have caught you dreaming while you were parked here!" Spike joked as Bumblebee have a little smile in his car form as he open the door.

"Sorry must have dose off you guys would call." Bumblebee said as both his passengers got in and put their seat belts on.

"Where to guys?" Bee asked as he began to drive off.

"Well I'll gotta head home cause I got to study along with Spike too. Don't forget we still got 2 months left before we both graduated school." Carly answered as Spike nodded.

"One drop off to Carly's house coming up." Bumblebee said as all the sudden a bright light came out of nowhere making blinding all three people before the bright vanished.

"What was that?!" Spike asked as he and Carly look around as Bee went to a stop. at first they couldn't see anything until a Man gave a startled yell as the trio knew that something was going on. Getting out Bee, Carly and Spike went off to find the source with Bumblebee following as he transformed and ready his newly fitted Plasma cannon he got from Wheeljack as he follow the two.

When they got to the source of the noise they were stopped all surprise of what they saw. A bunch of people in colorful costumes all knocked put.

Bumblebee, Spike and Carly looked at each other as they all said at the same time, "We got to call HQ."

* * *

 _ **In his vision he looked around until he heard a voice of what he could believe to be Cybertronians arguing as he went off to find the noise and when he got there he stopped as he saw something he couldn't believe before. The Thirteen primes Arguing over some as Optimus saw the source of the argument. The Orb of what he felt in the Matrix in Antarctica.**_

 _ **"The Orb can be use to help our kind become more powerful you must believe me!" One of the Prime called out as others shake their heads in disagreement as another voice spoke out**_

 _ **"NO! It's to dangerous! If left unchecked! it could destroy us!" A other male voice rang out.**_

 _ **"Liege is right, if we don't use it, the Unicron will destroy us all, and Primus!" One voice added backing the identify Cybertronian in question as a female look at him which Optimus believe to be Solus Prime. The maker of many Relics including the Star Saber. A Name that one of the young bots toke when Optimus was on Cybertron.**_

 _ **"You side with Liege? Have you learn nothing from what we all have seen Megatronous?!" Solus angrily asked as she pointed her hammer him as the others began to argue and even began threaten to fight each other to see who is right which worried Optimus until one Cybertronian raised his hand as he said "ENOUGH!" which silence everyone. Optimus eyes widen at the voice.**_

 _ **"Is that me?" He thought as the voice began to speak.**_

 _ **"Have we become blind to what we have discovered? Have we become to blind to see the dangers in the orb that we have made which should not have come to be?" the Prime ask as every Prime looked at one another with a guilty look. They all knew what the Prime meant in those words.**_

 _ **"When Primus created us, he gave us a the wisdom to see right and wrong, to see what dangers that are out there that should not be ignored and one day stop the threat like we did Unicron." The Prime as Optimus eye's widen at the word Unicron.**_

 _ **The Twelve P**_ _ **rimes new that Prime was right, they all knew what they have found which would not have been discovered. One of the Primes spoke to the one that told them as he putted a hand on the latter should, "Thirteenth, even though you are young, you are right. We sought a way to stop Unicron we didn't know what we were doing. But the question is what should we do with the orb?"**_

 _ **"Alpha Trion? Was he one of the Thirteen Primes?" Optimus asked as he Remember him when he was young. The Wisdom he gave him when he was young, the Encouragement of trying to build a better tomorrow for all Cybertronians when they were under the rule of Zeta prime, when he was with her. He shake his head as he need to focus on the here and now, and think of the past later.**_

 _ **"We must insure that it's power never becomes a threat to all live. We must Destroy it." Thirteenth answered, as some gasped at the statement which made Optimus think of why wasn't the orb destroyed. Just the Liege spoke up with outraged to the idea.**_

 _ **"And Scarfice our only way to stop Unicron?!" Liege asked as Thirteenth nodded.**_

 _ **"If there are other ways to defeat him. Then yes." Thirteenth answered as a sound was heard while the Primes turn to see an army coming.**_

 _ **"Terrorcons!" Megatronous exclaimed as he ready his weapons while the others ready their weapons as they stood firmed while the one leading the Terrorcons, which was no other than Unicron. As they stopped while Unicron came before the prime as he began to speak which made Optimus a little worried .**_

 _ **"I have heard that you have found something that will belong to me if you surrender the orb to me!" Unicron spoke as the prime stood their ground not willing to budge.**_

 _ **"You shall never have the orb in you hand vile one!" The Prime with the Star saber spoke as he putted his two hands on the Hlit of the mighty weapon.**_

 _ **"Prima. Still a fool as ever I see." Unicron spoke as he order his Terrorcons to attack as the Prime fought back while Thirteenth hold on the the orb while a blaster in one hand.**_

 _ **The fight was long and brutal, While Terrorcon slained 5 others toke its place. The battle was not going well for the Primes which were surrounded by Terrorcons as Unicron went to the Primes and spoke, "Give me the Orb!"**_

 _ **The Primes while Not giving up was starting to lose hope until Thirteen spoke with a voice as everyone look to him including Optimus.**_

 _ **"The orb may not be destroyed today! But the day will come for it! Until that day I send this orb to a planet that will keep the orb save which ever it be this Galaxy or another!" The young prime said as with a mighty throw he hurled the orb to to the sky as Unicron gave a large no as the orb vanished from existence. Never to be seen again.**_

 _ **Looking at the Primes angrily he spoke out, "You will pay for this Primes! I Swear with my power of the Dark Energon!" As he and the Terrorcons toke off into space.**_

 _ **As the Primes stand down on of the Primes went to Thirteenth. "Old friend. I Hope you know what your doing."**_

 _ **"Don't worry Vector, some day the orb will be destroy. I swear to it." Thirteenth said as the vision began to vade away, but Optimus need to know more, but knew the answer will come soon. A voice rang out of nowhere calling his name.**_

"Optimus!"

The Bot in question woke up in the Medical bay surround by Ratchet, Wheeljack, and First aid as they sighed in relieve.

"Thank Primus you're ok. You had us worried with that black there for a moment. Gave the bots a real spook." Ratchet spoke as Optimus began to move, but First Aid put a hand to stop him.

"Easy Prime. you still recovering from the black out." First Aid explained as Optimus nodded as he slowly go up to sit as he caught the look of his fellow Autobots. The look they gave in their eye, Optimus knew too well what the look was. They were worried about him, it happen before many times. Both on Cybertron and on Earth.

"What happen Optimus? What made ya past out?" Ironhide asked as Optimus answered with four exact words, "Vision of the Primes."

"Wait a minute! You mean you saw the Primes in when you blacked out?! As in the Thirteen Primes who protected Primus until one of the primes betrayed them?! " Jazz asked Surprised as the others as Optimus nodded.

"I heard from some bots that they heard the Primes in their visions, but I didn't believe them after a while each one being scammer and a lair, but something in me is telling that yours is real." Kup said as Optimus slowly but surely move off the workbench and began to stand up.

"It is. And by what the vision said, I have the feeling that the orb may have somehow cause my blackout." Optimus said as the alarm rang off.

 **"Alert! Alert! Incoming call from Bumblebee and Spike."** Teletraan 1 said as Optimus slowly but carefully went to the main room with the others following.

"Put him through." Optimus ordered as Bumblebee voice came over the speakers.

 **"Optimus we got a bit of a situation here."** The young bot said as the bots gather in the room looked at one another.

"What kind of problem? Decepticon problem?" Ironhide as he made a self check to himself to try out that new rocket launcher slash hammer that Wheeljack made for him.

 **Not excatually guys, it's best if you came here for your self. There's these guys with some sort of clothes on that's not from this earth, and i can tell ya that right now."** Bumblebee answered as a noise was soon heard.

"Hold on Bumblebee! Were on our way." Optimus said as he turn to Prowl, "Alert those who are on patrol or are off duty! We may have an unseen threat on our hands."

"Understood Optimus." Prowl answered as he began to contact every Autobot out there as a they turn to leave, " **Alert Incoming call from Hot Rod.** "

 _"Huh? What could Hot Rod be doing?"_ Optimus thought as he went to the computer again to pull Hot Rod and the others up as Hot Rod began to speak, " **Optimus we kinda of ran into a situation."**

"What kind of situation?" Optimus asked a little bit worriedly, as began to remember what Kup had said when they came to Earth _"For four million years when i was keeping an eye out for those kids Hot rod had a reputation among the young bots for being one of the bots to always dive head first into danger to save lives or be willing to lead those into battle. Just like you Prime. Just keep an eye out for what he dose okay? I know you been careful after what happen."_

How true those words to Optimus. His mind began to to wander off before he shook his head as he heard, " **We ran into a group of... Well people with super powers.** "

"People with super powers?" Optimus asked confused raising what the humans would call eyebrows. There were many things Optimus had seen over the years that surprise him a little, but this one toke the cake.

" **Yeah, and Im not kidding, and one of them calling himself Kid Flash said something about meeting the others and asking us where their at."** Hot Rod answered as Optimus put a hand to his chin, in deep thought. Super powers? A human named kid flash? People in some sort of colorful costumes? No doubt that all three of these are combined into one.

"This may all make sense. Hot Rod meet us in Mission city and make sure these people are unseen until you meet up with us." Optimus ordered as Hot Rod responded with a will do before the comms cut off. Prime made his way outside the Ark as he meet with the other Autobots that were waiting for him outside.

"All the Autobots assemble Prime. Just waiting for you." Jazz said as Optimus nodded as he look at the assembled Autobots.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered as he and every other bots transformed into their vehicles mode and began to head to Mission city to meet up with Bumblebee and the others to find out who are these people. More importantly, where they came from.

 **And that's the end of chapter 4 folks sorry it took a while but i had writers block and been bust with other things. (Mott being one of them.) i need to get that out of the way before i can resume with this. So those of who are out there thank you for your patience with this. And remember, Till all are one.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**fans of this fanfic. it has come to my attention that it has been several monthes since i have been working on this fanfic. If you think this an announcment saying im coming back. im afraid im not. due to school, work, family and some other stuff, im afraid that i may have to give this upmfor adoption or put it in the shelf.**_

 _ **i know that i gather a amount of fans cause of the crossover but the problem is that i got much on my mind and i cant be everywhere at once. so i ask you all if you want to to carry on what i did for this fanfic of do you want to write this? if so pm me and ill see who comes first.**_

 _ **remember until all are one.**_


End file.
